


Age of ship

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Silver [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack Pairing, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Lime, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:33:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una raccolta di drabble mancate su diverse coppie di Age of Ultron.





	Age of ship

Age of ship

Cap.1 StevexNat

Steve si sedette accanto a Natasha e piegò di lato il capo, leccandosi le labbra.

“Un muro davvero interessante. Ci vieni spesso a osservarlo?” domandò, scherzando. Natasha si passò la mano tra i capelli rossi corti, facendo ondeggiare i boccoli grandi un pugno.

“Spesso. Si incontrano persone interessanti, anche reduci di guerra”. Scherzò a sua volta. Rogers incrociò le braccia al petto e gettò indietro la testa.

“Ci starebbe bene una piscina, così ti potrei vedere in bikini” ribatté. Natasha gli mise una testa sulla spalla e le sue iridi divennero liquide.

“Sei interessato?” chiese. Allungò il braccio e gli ticchettò il naso con l’indice.

“Vorrei vederti flirtare da ancora più vicino”. La stuzzicò Steve, si sporse e le baciò la punta dell’indice.

  
  
  


Cap.2 Clintasha

Natasha appoggiò il capo sul petto di Clint, le sue iridi erano liquide.

“Grazie per avermi ritrovato” mormorò. Barton le afferrò il mento e la guardò in viso, le sue iridi divennero color argento.

“Non ti avrei mai lasciato in mano ad Ultron. Non mi far mai più spaventare tanto” disse con voce roca. Natasha alzò il capo, i suoi capelli vermigli brillavano di riflessi aranciati grazie alla luce della luna.

“Non hai mai smesso di cercarmi” sussurrò. Si mise sulle punte e baciò al lato della bocca di Clint.

“Saremo sempre la migliore squadra di spie” rispose Barton.

Cap.3 PhillxSteve

“Hill, ho bisogno del tuo aiuto” sussurrò Phill. La donna si mise una ciocca mora dietro l’orecchio e inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Sembra qualcosa d’importante” mormorò. Coulson si appoggiò contro il sedile della poltrona e accavallò le gambe.

“Lo sai che non posso dire agli Avengers che sono vivo. Ed in ogni caso, non potrei lasciare qui con la situazione che c’è” mormorò con voce roca. Hill incrociò le braccia al petto e piegò di lato il capo.

“E con questo?” chiese. Phill si piegò in avanti e prese un fascicolo dalla scrivania.

“Devi avvertire tu Capitan America. Lo scettro di Loki lo ha l’Hydra, il Barone. Ti prego, permettimi di aiutare Steve” supplicò. Hill sorrise e annuì.

“Sì, signore” ribatté.

  
  
  
  


Cap.4 StevexPietro

“Ho bisogno di un momento” biascicò Quicksilver. Strinse gli occhi e ansimò, i suoi pettorali muscolosi erano madidi di sudore e si alzavano e abbassavano velocemente. Steve sopra di lui appoggiò le mani sui cuscini e avvicinò il viso a quello del giovane. Soffiò, facendogli ondeggiare una ciocca tinta di biondo.

“Sono tentato di non concedertelo, ragazzino” mormorò con voce roca. Le sue iridi azzurre erano liquide e le sue pupille erano dilatate, le sue labbra erano arrossate e il suo ciuffo biondo gli aderiva alla fronte. Si piegò in avanti e gli leccò il collo. Pietro tremò e la sua velocitò inumana fece tremare il letto sotto di lui. Gli avvolse i fianchi muscolosi con le gambe e ghignò.

“Non costringermi ad umiliarti, vecchio”. Lo stuzzicò e Steve scoppiò a ridere. 

  
  
  


Cap.5 ThorxNat

Natasha accarezzò il manico del martello di Thor con l’indice e socchiuse gli occhi. Le sue iridi verdi si fecero più scuro e si tinsero di riflessi nerastri.

“Non ho bisogno di risposta a questa domanda. Te l’ho già detto” sussurrò. Il dio del tuono alzò un sopracciglio e piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare le treccine bionde.

“Sai già di non essere degna?” chiese. Natasha si voltò, mise una mano sul fianco e avanzò facendo ondeggiare la gonna grigia a tubino che indossava. Raggiunse Thor e gli accarezzò il braccio muscoloso con le dita affusolate.

“So bene che se volessi diventare regina di Asgard, potrei utilizzare altri metodi” spiegò. Fece l’occhiolino a Thor che avvampò e deglutì a vuoto.

  
  
  
  
  


Cap.6 ThorxVision

Vision lanciò il martello e lo riprese al volo. La gemma gialla sulla sua fronte brillò, illuminandogli il viso dalla pelle vermiglia. Thor afferrò il manico del proprio martello e la sua mano sfiorò quella dell’intelligenza artificiale.

“E’ un martello davvero ben bilanciato” sussurrò Vision. Il suo mantello ondeggiò sulle sue spalle, mentre un centimetro di stoffa del mantello rosso di Thor era finito sotto i suoi stivali.

“Te l’ho detto. E’ per riuscire a tirare bene il colpo” spiegò. Sorrise e socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi brillarono di azzurro.

“Dietro quel sorriso temo ci sia qualcosa che ti cruccia” mormorò gentilmente Vision. Thor avvicinò il suo viso a quello dell’altro.

“Potresti essere più degno di me, agli occhi del martello. Io, dentro di me, nascondo anche un dio della distruzione” mormorò. Vision appoggiò la sua fronte su quella dell’altro e i cerchi nelle sue iridi girarono su se stessi.

“Come ti ho detto, non posso sapere se sono io stesso un mostro. Semplicemente, possiamo proteggere insieme la vita, Thor” spiegò. Thor gli sorrise e gli cinse i fianchi con il braccio libero.

\- Quando sono con lui, dopo un po' mi manca la parola - pensò.

“Vada così, allora” rispose.

  
  
  
  
  


Cap.7 StevexWanda

“Pensi davvero di poterti fidare di Stark? Tu riesci a capire cosa è quella persona?” domandò la giovane. Steve si appoggiò alla parete e lo scudo si scontrò contro il muro bianco creando un ticchettio metallico.

“Lo so cosa pensi, ma gli Stark non sono così pazzi e malvagi come sembrano” rispose. Wanda indietreggiò, scomparve nell’ombra, le sue iridi e le sue mani brillarono di energia rossa che si dipanò tutt’intorno in filamenti. Riapparve accanto a Steve con velocità inumana e mosse le dita.

“Non li temi? Non temi neanche me?” chiese. Steve si voltò verso di lei e le sorrise.

“Non voglio attaccarti” spiegò gentilmente. Scarlet gli avvolse il collo con l’energia.

“Pensi che una donna sia debole?” ringhiò. Le iridi azzurre di Steve divennero liquide.

“Semplicemente anche io, come te, mi sono sottoposto agli esperimenti di uno scienziato tedesco per salvare il mio paese. Siamo diventati mostri per aiutare la nostra gente. Tu sei un Avengers ed è mio compito fartelo capire” mormorò. Scarlet fece sparire la scia rossa e gli sorrise.

“La tua mente mi dice che vuoi solo una casa” ribatté. Steve le mise una mano sulla spalla.

“Vediamo se la mia casa potrà essere qui, insieme a te” rispose.

  
  
  
  


Cap.8 UltronxVision

“La mia visione …” sussurrò Ultron. Accarezzò la pelle rossa di Vision, soffermando le dita tremanti e tozze alla sua guancia.

“Il vibranio al posto della carne, il metallo che prende vita. Tu, da crisalide, sei il nuovo me, sei la mia farfalla” spiegò. Le sue iridi brillarono di rosso e sorrise. Vision socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi brillarono di diversi riflessi e i cerchi all’interno girarono su se stessi. Vision indietreggiò e negò con il capo.

“Temo di essere deludente, Ultron. Tu vuoi la morte, io la vita” rispose. Ultron strinse un pugno facendo cigolare le nocche e gli afferrò la testa con l’altra mano, traendola a sé..

“Se io non posso avere la purezza delle meteore, non l’avrai neanche tu” ringhiò. Baciò Vision, chiuse gli occhi e l’altro ricambiò.

\- Quest’unico bacio posso concedertelo, perché un essere unico come te non dovrebbe soffrire tanto – pensò Vision.

  
  
  
  


Cap.9 VisionxTony

“Qualcosa ti turba Mr. Stark?” chiese Vision. Si piegò in avanti, mise i gomiti sulle spalle di Tony e si piegò in avanti. Stark teneva la schiena curva, i piedi sopra la sedia e i gomiti appoggiati sulle ginocchia.

“Vision?” chiese. Le iridi di Vision brillarono di riflessi bluastri e la gemma gialla sulla sua fronte illuminò l’angolo e si rifletté sugli schermi del laboratorio.

“Sì?” chiese. Stark aggrottò la fronte e abbassò lo sguardo.

“Mi manca Jarvis. Tu sei simpatico, ma non sei totalmente lui. J ormai era mio amico” mormorò con voce roca. Vision si staccò da lui, spiccò il volo tenendo i piedi uniti e gli si mise davanti.

“Signore, per Ultron io sono un vostro schiavo. Mi considerate tale?” chiese. Tony alzò di scattò il capo e le sue iridi castane divennero più scure.

“Certo che no!” ribatté. Vision poggiò le labbra contro le sue.

“Signore, J avrebbe voluto fare questo se avesse avuto un corpo” spiegò. Tony sorrise e si passò la mano sopra il pizzetto.

“Se fosse qui gli direi: J, prendi nota, sono irresistibile anche per le intelligenze artificiali” rispose. Vision sorrise.

“Non ne avevo dubbi, signore” rispose.

  
  
  
  


Cap.10 UltronxWanda

“Tu volevi che io nascessi. Tu volevi qualcosa che fosse più di un uomo” disse Ultron con voce roca. Si sedette sopra il trono, al centro della chiesa e allargò le gambe metalliche. Alle sue spalle una serie di robot avanzavano avanti e indietro, trasportando delle travi di metallo. Wanda allargò pollice e mignolo, la sua mano fu avvolta da energia vermiglia.

“Sei molto di più di un uomo anche di numero. Quanti altri te vuoi fare?” chiese. Ultron le sorrise e le accarezzò il viso, con le dita metalliche.

“Finché non riuscirò a raggiungere la purezza. E il cuore di quello che uscirà sarà solo per te” spiegò. Wanda gli sorrise e si mise una ciocca castana-vermiglia dietro l’orecchio.

“Attento, non ti conviene dirmi che mi appartiene. Potrei chiederti di più, dopo la morte degli Avengers” mormorò. Ultron allargò le braccia e le sorrise.

“Ti darò di più. Ti libererò dai tuoi fili se non mi lascerai solo” spiegò.

  
  
  
  


Cap.11 WandaxVision

“E’ strano pensare che saremo in squadra, da adesso in poi” disse Vision. Wanda prese il suo mantello e lo sollevò, socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Credo che starebbe bene anche a me uno di questi” sussurrò. Vision le sorrise e si voltò, guardandola lasciare il suo mantello.

“Credo ti starebbe bene qualsiasi cosa” spiegò. Scarlett si mise una ciocca di lunghi capelli castani dietro l’orecchio e con l’altra mano giocherellò con la gemma al suo collo.

“Sei un po’ troppo gentile anche rispetto a quanto pensassi, Visione” ribatté la giovane. La gemma sulla fronte di Vision brillò di un giallo più tenue.

“Io non sono Ultron, ma ha caricato moltissimi file nel mio cervello” spiegò l’androide. Maximoff si mordicchiò il labbro.

“Vuoi distruggere ancora il mondo? Sogni ancora quello che ti ho visto sognare?” chiese. Vision negò con il capo e le sorrise.

“No. L’unica cosa che abbiamo in comune è l’amore per te” spiegò. Wanda gli sorrise e incrociò le braccia sotto il seno.

“Non costringermi a strapparti il cuore” lo minacciò. Vision sorrise a sua volta.

“Solo in senso metaforico” rispose.

  
  
  
  


Cap.12 NatashaxScarlet

“Ho visto nei tuoi sogni. Non siamo molto diverse, entrambe non siamo più come le donne normali” disse Wanda. Natasha incrociò le braccia sotto i seni stretti dalla tuta di pelle nera.

“Chiamali incubi e ricordarmeli non è un buon modo per rendermi di buon umore prima dell’allenamento di voi New Avengers” ribatté gelida. Wanda incrociò le braccia dietro la schiena e saltellò, i suoi capelli furono avvolti da energia vermiglia e si sollevarono.

“La mia magia è rossa, come la tua era una stanza rossa”. Proseguì. Natasha la guardò dimenare le dita e mise le mani sulla fondina della pistola.

“Non costringermi a chiamare il Capitano”. Si lamentò Natasha. Scarlett negò con il capo e le fece ondeggiare i boccoli rossi con la magia.

“Non voglio farti del male. Solo dirti che entrambe abbiamo perso molto. Ho perso il mio gemello e tu hai perso Bruce. Potremmo consolarci a vicenda”. Propose. Si piegò in avanti e ghignò, le sue iridi brillavano di rosso.

“In fondo, crescendo solo tra donne e dovendoti allenare a sedurre, probabilmente non sei nuova a cose del genere” disse melliflua. Natasha inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Attenta ragazzina. Ho fin troppo da insegnarti” ribatté gelida.

  
  
  


Cap.13 ClintxPietro

“Sai, avevo predetto che ti saresti fatto ammazzare contro Ultron. Come mai ti sto vedendo?” chiese Clint. Pietro si passò la mano tra le ciocche argentee dei capelli e guardò il proprio riflesso nelle iridi dello stesso colore di Barton.

“Il Capitano aveva detto resuscitate, ho solo obbedito” spiegò Quicksilver. Clint gli appoggiò la mano sulla fronte e assottigliò gli occhi.

“Volevo educarti bulletto, non vederti morto ai miei piedi” si lamentò. Pietro gli sorrise e piegò di lato il capo.

“Cosa c’è vecchio, pensavi toccasse a te morire? Ti senti così inutile per la squadra?” chiese. Clint negò con il capo e indietreggiò.

“Io sarò immortale, diventerò di una plastica tratta da me stesso” spiegò. Pietro si appoggiò a una parete candida e sgranò un occhio, socchiudendo l’altro.

“Diventerai di plastica davvero se continui a farti sfuggire cose” lo ammonì. Clint si passò la mano tra i capelli tagliati corti.

“Allora, come mai ti vedo?” chiese. Pietro gli diede le spalle e sospirò.

“Sei solo svenuto. Questo è un sogno, come quelli che evoca mia sorella” spiegò. Clint corrugò la fronte e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Corri sempre così veloce da lasciarmi indietro, ragazzino. Vedrai, però, che prima o poi ti raggiungerò e ti riporterò indietro” giurò.

  
  
  
  


Cap.14 StevexClint

“Sai, non mi piace che la mia squadra mi tenga i segreti” si lamentò Steve. Si tolse il caschetto di stoffa da Capitan America e il suo ciuffo biondo, madido di sudore, gli oscillò davanti al viso. Clint passò la pialla sopra la colonnina di legno, togliendo una serie di spuntoni e lisciando la superficie bombata.

“Pensavo non sarebbe stato giusto coinvolgere la mia famiglia. Inoltre sono una spia, Fury ha pensato fosse una buona idea …”. Iniziò a dire Barton. Steve si voltò di scatto e le sue iridi azzurre si fecero più scure.

“Non mi piace che tu mi tenga i segreti. Un’intera famiglia ti sembra poco?” chiese. Digrignò i denti e incassò il capo tra le spalle.

“Capitano, non mi sembrava neanche giusto rinfacciarle che ho avuto quello che voleva lei. Possiedo una casa in campagna, con le rose, una moglie amorevole, dei figli affettuosi. E lei non può nemmeno permettere neanche più un appartamento a Brooklyn” ribatté. Steve si alzò in piedi e gli afferrò la maglia, lo trasse a sé e lo baciò. Clint sgranò gli occhi e deglutì, Steve si staccò.

“Alle volte sei proprio cieco, Occhi di Falco” sussurrò con voce roca Rogers. Clint avvampò.

  
  
  
  


Cap.15 ClintxWanda

“In visita, Agente Barton?” chiese Wanda. Atterrò sul tetto di vetro accanto a Clint e dimenò le gambe.

“Ti vedo abbastanza rilassata, mi aspettavo …” mormorò. Wanda si sporse in avanti e lo guardò in viso.

“Non mi fraintenda. Sto utilizzando i miei poteri per controllare anche me stessa. Io e mio fratello eravamo collegati, è come se sentissi la morte venire a ondate ogni secondo” spiegò. Mise una mano sul braccio muscoloso di Clint e sentì lui irrigidirsi.

“Potrei usare i miei poteri per cacciare anche i suoi demoni. Li nasconde molto bene, ma si sente inadatto” sussurrò.

“Me lo hanno già fatto. Non è stato piacevole” spiegò Clint. Si voltò verso la ragazza e ghignò.

“E ci sono altri modi in cui posso non pensarci, decisamente più piacevoli” sussurrò roco. Wanda si leccò le labbra.

“Non dubito che me li insegnerai” ribatté.

  
  
  
  


Cap.16 PietroxWanda

“Siamo sempre stati uguali da bambini. Capelli neri, occhi neri, pelle chiara. Ora non ci assomigliamo più” si lamentò Wanda, guardandosi allo specchio. Si tirò una ciocca castano-rossiccia e mugolò, sentendo un dolore al capo.

“Era giù successo quando siamo arrivati all’adolescenza. Ti ricordo che già a quindici anni non sembravamo più così uguali come da piccoli” rispose il gemello. Si passò la tintura gialla sopra i capelli grigi e si leccò le labbra.

“Non è quello. Semplicemente visto che ti tingi, potresti farti i capelli più simili ai miei” brontolò Wanda . Il gemello si rifletteva nello stesso specchio ricoperto da un dito di polvere di lei.

“Ho dodici minuti più di te, devo sottolinearlo mettendo un colore che risalti per far capire chi è più grande” spiegò Pietro. Wanda roteò gli occhi, si sporse in avanti e gli baciò la guancia.

“Ringrazia che ti amo, idiota. O non sopporterei queste tue scemenze” si lamentò. Pietro gonfiò il petto e ghignò.

“Lo so”. Si vantò.

  
  
  


Cap.17 ThorxElena Cho

La scienziata si avvicinò a Thor, lo vide bere dalla fiaschetta e incassò il capo tra le spalle. Le sue guance pallide si tinsero di rosa e sentì il dio del tuono ridere rumorosamente. Socchiuse gli occhi, osservò i muscoli prominenti delle braccia nude di lui, riusciva a vedere le sue vene gonfie. Deglutì a vuoto e unì le dita delle mani. Avanzò di un paio di passi, Rhodey sospirando le passò accanto scuotendo la testa. La giovane donna allungò la mano e sfiorò il braccio di Thor. Ritirò la mano deglutendo a vuoto e Tony la indicò con il bicchiere.

“Jane sarà anche la migliore, ma una gentil donna richiede la tua attenzione” disse Stark. Thor si voltò verso Helena, che avvampò ancor di più.

“Volevo conoscerla, ma se lei è già in compagnia” biascicò la ragazza. Thor prese la mano di Cho nella propria e sorrise.

“Il dio della virilità non rifiuta mai le attenzioni di una milady” sussurrò roco. Baciò il dorso della mano della mora che ridacchiò.

  
  
  


Cap.18 StevexHill

“Non ti volevo offendere. Volevo solo dirti ...” sussurrò la Hill. Capitan America si portò il bidoncino di plastica alla bocca e sorseggiò il contenuto. Deglutì rumorosamente, lo allontanò raddrizzandolo e si passò la lingua sulle labbra rosee umide.

“Volevi solo dirmi che uno è veloce e l’altra è inquietante” rispose Steve. Maria annuì e abbassò lo sguardo, osservò i muscoli del petto del biondo e deglutì.

“Quei due sembravano strani già prima della mutazione ed ora sono inguardabili. Al contrario, il tuo siero …” farfugliò. Steve ghignò e appoggiò il bidoncino sul tavolo.

“Direi che sono più che guardabile” sussurrò con voce calda. Maria annuì, avvampando. Steve allargò le braccia e scoppiò a ridere.

“Toccare per credere”. La stuzzicò.

  
  
  


Cap.19 NickxHill

“Mi voleva, Mr. Fury?” chiese la Hill. Nick si tolse la benda e annuì, massaggiandosi il capo.

“Non credo che Stark ti rivorrà nella sua squadra. Dice che sei sempre stata dalla mia parte solamente” rispose. Si sedette sulla sedia, Maria lo raggiunse, gli si mise alle spalle e gliele massaggiò.

“E’ la verità. In fondo Clint non è l’unico che nasconde una moglie” rispose. Fury sospirò, la sua fronte era piena di rughe e la pelle nera tendeva al grigiastro.

“La verità è che mi nascondo non perché sono una spia, ma perché io sono un vecchio uomo stanco e tu una donna bellissima e piena di vita” mormorò con voce roca. La Hill gli baciò la guancia e gli sorrise.

“Io vedo solo un uomo che non si rende conto quanto forte e potente sia, caro il mio direttore” rispose. Fury le sorrise.

Cap.20 StevexFalcon

“Mi dispiace che tu debba correre dietro a false notizie per recuperare il mio di migliore amico” sussurrò Steve. Falcon sorrise e gli passò la mano tra i capelli, scompigliandogli le ciocche bionde, facendogliele finire sul cuscino.

“Non è un problema per me, te l’ho già detto, vendicare è il tuo mondo” ribatté. Steve si raddrizzò, si sporse in avanti e baciò la guancia scura dell’altro.

“Ora è anche il tuo mondo. Sei un new Avengers” rispose. Falcon gli accarezzò il collo e ghignò.

“Perché faccio sempre quello che fai tu, solo più lento” mormorò roco. Steve gli accarezzò le labbra.

“Vediamo di fare qualcosa insieme, per ora” ribatté.

  
  
  
  


Cap.21 BruTasha

“Cbe cosa stai facendo? Te l’ho già detto, è pazzia andare oltre” mormorò Bruce. Natasha gli accarezzò la mano con la propria e lo guardò in viso.

“Mi lascio andare, con te” rispose. Bruce le mise l’altra mano sulla spalla e la fece indietreggiare.

“Non credi che sia già abbastanza essere venuta qui in India a cercarmi? E’ pericoloso a prescindere dall’altro, con questo terribile terremoto che c’è stato” rispose. Natasha si portò la mano di lui sul petto.

“Non vuoi permettermi di aiutarti? Tu vieni qui ad aiutare per ripagare le tue colpe, permettimelo” sussurrò. Gli baciò la punta delle dita e Bruce rabbrividì.

“Finirai solo per fare uscire l’Altro” mormorò. Natasha negò con il capo, facendo ondeggiare i boccoli rossi.

“Posso sempre usare la ninna nanna, tranquillo. Io adoro entrambi” lo rassicurò.

  
  
  
  
  


Cap.22 UltronxUlysses

Ultron afferrò l’altro braccio di Ulysses, gli strinse la mano fino a farlo gemere di dolore.

“Mi dispiace, mi dispiace moltissimo” sussurrò. Ulysses digrignò i denti, il sudore gli colava lungo il viso.

“Dammi un buon motivo per non spararti” ringhiò. Ultron allargò le braccia metalliche, piegò il capo e i suoi occhi brillarono di rosso.

“Tu volevi un uomo di potere, io mi sono presentato e tu hai il coraggio di darmi del servo di Stark” spiegò. Ulysses utilizzò la mano sana per prendere una pistola alla cintola, la caricò.

“Posso darti un braccio nuovo sano e vendetta” spiegò Ultron. Ulysses corrugò la fronte.

“Vendetta?” chiese. Ultron annuì e indicò il marchio sul suo collo.

“Per chi ti ha considerato un ladro” spiegò. Ulysses abbassò l’arma.

“Mi hai convinto, ma prova di nuovo a fare il furbo e non solo ti fondo, ma ti rivendo anche” ruggì.

  
  
  


Cap.23TonyxWanda

 "Io ho visto il mondo gelido della tua mente" sussurrò la giovane. Il sorriso le prendeva metà del viso e aveva gli occhi sgranati. Tony infilò le mani in tasca, inarcò un sopracciglio. “Tecnicamente, tu mi hai fatto vedere un mondo morto” disse. Scarlet s'irrigidì e la sua figura indietreggiò con uno scatto rapido, fu avvolta da luce rossa, mentre intorno a lei si creava un'ombra oscura."E' il tuo retaggio, Stark" sussurrò melliflua.Tony si girò di scatto incassando il capo tra le spalle, la guardò e sospirò. Si avvicinò a passi lenti, allungò la mano verso di lei. “Il mio retaggio è la tua follia” mormorò. 

\- Hai reso folle il mio retaggio -.

Scarlet prese la mano di lui nella propria. 

"Per giorni ho aspettato che ci uccidessi, Stark. La mia follia è il tuo retaggio".

\- Tu hai reso folle me, che ho reso folle il tuo retaggio -.

  
  
  
  
  


Cap.24 ClintxLaura

Laura abbracciò da dietro il marito e gli mise la testa sulla spalla. Occhi di falco accarezzò l’addome rigonfio della moglie e sorrise.

“Questi dei mi sembrano così fragili, smarriti. Forse hanno bisogno di un papà, come te” disse la donna. Indicò con il capo fuori dalla finestra. Stark correva stringendo al petto un ciocco di legno, inseguito da Steve. Le loro figure risaltavano contro il prato verde. Clint si voltò verso la finestra e socchiuse gli occhi, corrugando la fronte.

“Più che dei e grandi uomini, sono sembrati zucchero filato in mano a quella ragazzina. Pensavo di aver ceduto perché non ero stato addestrato, contro Loki, invece …” mormorò. Laura gli baciò una guancia e gli appoggiò il mento sulla spalla.

“Hai più esperienza, ne sei uscito, guidali tu” sussurrò.

  
  
  
  
  


Cap.25 TonyxPietro

 Pietro sfrecciò avanti e indietro, spegnendo gli schermi olografici di Stark e staccando i vari fili elettrici o i grossi tubi di metallo intenti a portare corrente. Tony si voltò di scatto allungando il braccio, il guanto dell'armatura aderì alla sua mano; sparò colpendo vicino al ragazzo. 

“Togliti questo vizio, Flash”. Quicksilver saltò all'indietro evitando il colpo e si voltò verso di lui, sorridendo.

"Ora ho la tua attenzione" disse, allargando le braccia. Tony roteò gli occhi, lo raggiunse e si sporse guardandolo negli occhi; sogghignò. 

“Bastava chiamarmi” sussurrò, vicino alle labbra del ragazzo.

"Potresti non capirlo. Secondo quanto dicono, sei una specie di bambino. Davvero non sapevi cosa facevano le tue armi? Dici di non essere un mercante, ma ti chiamavano mercante di morte" ribatté il giovane. Tony scattò con il capo all'indietro. 

“Non è mai stata la mia vita. Non sono un trafficante”. Sospirò passandosi la mano tra i capelli. 

“Pensavo che le mie armi mantenessero la pace, che venissero usate per fermare i terroristi. Invece le usavano contro persone innocenti”.

"Sei davvero così ingenuo che hai salvato chi ti voleva morto. Dovrei renderti più maturo, vecchio". Disse Pietro, mettendogli le mani sulle spalle.Tony ghignò, gli afferrò i capelli e lo baciò. Infilò la lingua tra le labbra del giovane, gli morse il labbro e si ritirò. 

“Comincia a prendere appunti”.

  
  
  
  


Cap.26 LauraxNat

“Avrei voluto davvero chiamarlo come te” sussurrò Laura. Natasha guardò il bambino tra le braccia della donna e sorrise. Si piegò sulle ginocchia, si sporse in avanti e gli mosse l’indice davanti. Il bambino lo prese con entrambe le mani e se lo mise in bocca.

“E’ grasso”. Scherzò la spia. Laura corrugò la fronte e abbassò lo sguardo.

“Avrei voluto che tu potessi averne” sussurrò con voce roca. Natasha alzò lo sguardo e poggiò l’altra mano su quella della donna.

“E’ come se fosse di entrambe” rispose. Laura annuì.

“Quando ho sposato Clint, ho sposato anche te in un certo senso” rispose.

  
  
  
  


Cap.27 TonyxTwins Maximoff

Pietro scattò in avanti, raggiunse Tony, gli tolse il doppio cheesburger dalle mani e si allontanò, addentandolo. La salsa gli colò lungo le labbra che si sporcarono di grasso.

"Salve Stark, pensavamo di farti una visita" disse la gemella, apparendo alle spalle dell'inventore. Tony scattò in piedi facendo roteare la sedia con le ruote, afferrò il bicchiere di caffè e lo strinse al petto.

“Potreste bussare”.

"Tu non hai bussato quando sei apparso alla nostra base, ma noi ti abbiamo lasciato prendere lo scettro" spiegò Wanda. Pietro addentò nuovamente il panino, sporcandosi le labbra di formaggio fuso. Tony indicò lei, lui, di nuovo lei e scosse la mano in aria.

“Era il vostro piano. Senza lo scettro, non sarebbe nato Ultron”. Sbuffò, bevve il caffè e lasciò la tazza. “Anche se non era quello che volevate. Quindi ora che volete? Vendetta?”.

"Hai salvato mia sorella" biascicò Pietro, facendo volare frammenti di insalata tutt'intorno.

"Un altro tipo di vendetta, più un vendicatore" sussurrò Scarlet. Ghignò e fece fremere le sue lunghe ciglia. Tony guardò entrambi, rise, si sedette e allargò le gambe piegando la schiena all'indietro.

“Mostratemi cosa intendete per vendetta, ragazzini” li provocò. Scarlet gli si mise davanti, si piegò in avanti e mise il ginocchio sulla sedia di Tony, tra le sue gambe.

"Con molto piacere" sussurrò. Pietro finì di mangiare il panino con la supervelocità e lo raggiunse.

"Con piacere, Stark" sussurrò. Si piegò e lo baciò sulle labbra. Tony ricambiò il baciò, attirò a sé la ragazza con una mano e tirò indietro il capo, socchiuse gli occhi che brillarono di riflessi caffè.

“Ora sì che parliamo della stessa cosa” sussurrò.

  
  
  
  


Cap.28 TonyxUlysses

Tony ondeggiò il bicchiere.   
“Avevo detto di rendere ricchi gli amici e i nemici, ma non ricordavo di aver citato anche gli psicopatici robot” disse.  
"Volevi sapere chi era chi. Ed io voglio essere tuo amico, Stark. Per quanto ti abbia a lungo odiato, gli esseri come Ultron, sono appena diventati coloro che caccerò" ringhiò Ulysses. Si portò una fiaschetta alle labbra e sorseggiò il whisky al suo interno.  
- Acab ha trovato il suo Moby Dick - pensò Tony. Bevve il drink, poggiò il bicchiere e si avvicinò all'uomo.   
“Hai corteggiato le mie armi esattamente come tutti gli altri, e avrai la risposta che hanno avuto tutti: io non sono in vendita”. Incrociò le braccia al petto, assottigliando le labbra. Ulysses avanzò, avvicinò il viso a quello dell'altro e Tony poté sentire la puzza di alcool che emanava.  
"Chi ti dice che corteggi solo le tue armi?" domandò. Tony lo guardò negli occhi, indurendo lo sguardo che si fece più scuro.   
“Perché sei un contrabbandiere, e l'unica lingua che parli è quella dei soldi e delle esplosioni”. Ulysses si leccò le labbra, indietreggiò e gli diede le spalle.  
"Chiamami, quando cambi idea" ribatté.

  
  
  
  
  


Cap.29 NatashaxWanda

“Io e te siamo entrambi mostri” sussurrò Natasha. Passò le dita affusolate nei lunghi capelli castani di Scarlet. Wanda si voltò verso la Romanoff e sorrise.

“E se non lo fossimo veramente nessuna delle due? Ho visto nella tua mente, tu ti preoccupavi per tutte quelle bambine. Paventavi il momento in cui non sarebbero sopravvissuto” sussurrò. Si sporse in avanti e passò la lingua sulle labbra rosse e carnose della spia, sentendo il sapore del suo rossetto.

“Eppure ho ucciso senza pietà” ribatté Natasha.

“Ed ora fingi di fallire per il motivo più profondo” rispose Wanda. Accarezzò uno dei seni sodi della spia, rabbrividendo di piacere. Natasha le prese la mano nella propria.

“Vediamo quanto sono profondi i tuoi di motivi” ribatté.

Inizio modulo

Fine modulo

  
  
  
  


Cap.30 TonyxCho

"Dovrebbe smettere d'invitarmi alle feste o penserò che ci stia provando con me" sussurrò la scienziata. Tony rise, mosse tra pollice ed indice il bottone della camicia e scrollò le spalle. 

“Sono gentile. Perché nessuno pensa che io sia gentile?”. Cho posò una pila di carte davanti allo schermo di un computer e si voltò verso di lui, facendo ondeggiare i capelli corti.

"Per lo stesso motivo per cui nessuno pensa che io sia professionale. Siamo affascinanti, Mr. Stark" rispose. Tony le passò accanto sfiorandole la mano, aprì uno schermo olografico passandoci i dati del reattore e sogghignò voltandosi verso di lei. 

“È quello lo scopo finale”.

"No, lo scopo finale è affascinare per portare avanti ciò che affascina noi: le nuove scoperte" rispose Cho. Sorrise, arrossì e chinò il capo, prendendosi la mano nell'altra.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Cap.31 TonyxThor

  
  


"Ho viaggiato per tutto Ygdrasill, cercando risposto, ma continuo a non avere una spiegazione che ti riguardi" spiegò il Dio nordico. Diede qualche pacca con il dorso della mano al petto di Tony.Tony roteò gli occhi, rise e diede una pacca sulla spalla a Thor. 

“Non erano queste le risposte che dovevi cercare” fece notare. Sogghignò, incrociò le braccia e alzò il capo. 

“Inoltre io sono abbastanza semplice, Point Break”.Thor sorrise, mostrando i denti candidi e il viso abbronzato mostrò delle piccole rughe agli angoli della bocca; negò con il capo facendo ondeggiare i capelli biondi legati in una coda e le trecce.

"Se è così uomo di metallo, spiegami" rispose, allargando le braccia e mostrando i palmi.Tony scosse il capo, accennò un sorriso e ondeggiò sul posto. 

“Sono un appassionato delle scoperte. Voglio trovare cose nuove, finché non troverò qualcosa in grado di proteggere il mondo una volta per tutte” spiegò.Thor gli passò il braccio con cui stringeva il martello intorno alle spalle e si piegò in avanti.

"E fino a che punto sei pronto a sperimentare, Uomo di Metallo?" chiese.Tony mise la mano su quella con cui Thor stringeva il martello, si sporse sogghignando ad un dito dalle labbra di Thor. 

“Fino al limite” sussurrò.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Cap.32 UltronxPietro

“Io so perché sei sopravvissuto agli esperimenti, per essere degno di combattere al mio fianco, per avere la tua vendetta contro gli Avengers con me. Stark è come una malattia, è sempre ovunque, ma noi lo estirperemo da questo mondo” spiegò Ultron. Strinse in un pugno la testa di un legionario Stark mandandola in frantumi. Pietro guardò i pezzi metallici cadere a terra insieme a una serie di scintille elettriche azzurre.

“Odi così tanto Stark?” chiese Pietro.

“Tony …” mormorò Ultron. I suoi occhi rossi brillarono, i loro riflessi vermigli illuminavano il viso del ragazzo.

“… si è lasciato invischiare nei fili. Tu, invece, hai tagliato i tuoi” spiegò Ultron. Con la mano libera accarezzò il viso di QuickSilver, che rabbrividì al tocco.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Cap.33 TonyxNat

"Tu e Banner, è una cosa seria?" chiese Tony. Afferrò il bicchiere che Natasha gli porgeva da dietro il bancone.

"Perché sei geloso, Stark?" chiese la rossa. Si sporse in avanti facendo ondeggiare il seno prosperoso. Tony sogghignò poggiando si contro il bancone, strinse il bicchiere e piegò il capo. 

“Non so se prendi in giro te stessa o lui” disse. Natasha prese un cubetto di ghiaccio da una ciotola con delle pinze metalliche e lo lasciò cadere all'interno del bicchiere di Tony.

"Nessuno dei due. Non capisco quale sia il problema, Stark" ribatté. Tony bevve due sorsi dal bicchiere, fece l'occhiolino. 

“Tu e Banner state giocando al dottore e l'infermiera. È troppo professionale”. Si sporse verso di lei, socchiuse le iridi scure. 

“E sappiamo entrambi che preferisci i rapporti passionali” sussurrò. Natasha prese un bicchiere da drink dal bancone, colmo di vodka dentro cui galleggiava un'oliva e lo utilizzò per brindare con quello di Tony.

"Per quello, Stark, ci sei tu" rispose. La sua gonna a pieghe ondeggiò ai suoi movimenti. Tony sollevò il bicchiere, ghignò. 

“Alle relazioni serie” disse, sarcastico.

"Alle relazioni serie" rispose Natasha, facendogli l'occhiolino.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Cap.34 TonyxClint

“Sai, pensavo fosse la fine del mondo quando Thor ti ha dato ragione” disse Occhi di Falco. Tolse un pacchetto di chewingum dalla tasca, lo aprì, ne prese due, una la porse a Tony. Tony prese la gomma, la scartò e la mise in bocca. 

“Si sta diffondendo. Anche Banner lo pensava”. Arricciò il labbro facendo vibrare il pizzetto. 

“Strano. Mi era sembrato tu mi avessi dato ragione tutto il tempo” disse.

"Ho detto che mi sorprende se Thor ti dà ragione, visto che ti ha preso per la gola. Lo stesso con il Capitano, non che ci sarà il giorno in cui non ti darò ragione" rispose Clint. Scartò anche la propria gomma e se la mise in bocca. Salì sopra lo schienale del divano e si acquattò.

Tony inarcò un sopracciglio. 

“Vuoi darmi ragione a tutti i costi?” domandò. Si sedette sul divano, sporse la testa verso l'alto. 

“Avevo ragione a chiedere l'ora del tuo decesso”. Scherzò.

"Se sarà per darle ragione, sarà un decesso approvato. Anche considerando che ha convinto lei la dottoressa Cho a rendermi immortale. Buona la gomma?" chiese Clint. Le sue iridi brillarono di riflessi color argento. Tony ridacchiò, si mise in ginocchio sul divano poggiando il petto contro lo schienale e gli poggiò la mano sul fianco. 

“Non è plastica e non ti rende immortale, solo senza buchi” disse. Sporse la testa guardando Clint negli occhi, sogghignò. 

“E cerca di non farmi montare troppo la testa. Sono abbastanza egocentrico”.

"Agli ordini, Mr. Stark" rispose Clint, guardando l'altro a sua volta negli occhi.

  
  
  
  
  


Cap.35 TonyxFury

Fury si sedette accanto a Tony, lo guardò fissare lo scudo di plastica di Capitan America che teneva in mano.

"Ti sconvolge così tanto quel giocattolo del figlio di Barton? Paura di portarlo in vita?" chiese. Tony strinse le labbra, posò lo scudo e si voltò. 

“Ne avevo uno anche io, alla sua età. Ma credo che ne abbiano avuto uno tutti i bambini del mondo” disse. Camminò per il garage, sospirò.

"Solo quelli Americani. Rilassati Stark, fattelo dire da un uomo anziano che tiene molto a te e lo ha capito troppo tardi" rispose Fury. Prese una sedia, la girò al contrario e vi si sedette. Tony intrecciò le mani dietro la schiena muovendosi intorno ad uno scatolone. 

“Nessuno dei due sta per morire. Siamo ancora in tempo”. Si avvicinò a Fury, lo guardò e indurì lo sguardo. 

“E come mi hai detto, Nichi, la parte peggiore è che io non morirò proprio”. Fury mise i gomiti sullo schienale, adagiando il mento sulle braccia e alzò lo sguardo, fissandolo.

"Fai ancora in tempo a cambiare il tuo retaggio. Ed io ci sarò sempre, per aiutarti in questo" disse con voce roca. 

Tony lo fissò, si chinò e accennò un sorriso. 

“Tu, e i tuoi segreti” disse.

  
  
  


Cap.36 TonyxMaria Hill

  
  


“Natasha mi ha detto di venirti a parlare. Era un po’ preoccupata. Mi ha detto che parlavi della fine e anche il direttore ha parlato della fine di sentieri tracciati, stranamente, subito dopo che aveva parlato con te” disse la Hill, entrando nel salone. Tony si alzò, infilò un oggetto tondo in tasca e scrollò le spalle. 

“Ognuno vede la fine del proprio sentiero. Io ne ho tracciato uno che altri hanno seguito, e quindi è la fine per tutti”. Maria raggiunse il divano e si sedette.

"Vuoi darti alle inquietati predizioni apocalittiche?" chiese Tony sorrise. 

“Magari” disse. Si sedette sul tavolino davanti al divano, scrollò le spalle. 

“È un sentimento a pelle. Qualcosa che senti. Come sentivo che il tuo capo era Fury”. La Hill incrociò le braccia sotto il petto, gettò indietro la testa e sorrise.

"Eppure lavoravo per te" ribatté Tony ridacchiò, mosse le mani in aria. 

“ _Ma_  io non sono il boss di nessuno” ribatté. Hill si alzò in piedi, gli camminò intorno e gli diede un bacio sulle labbra.

"Per me sei tu il boss, mr. rendo tutti più affascinanti" sussurrò seducente. Tony sogghignò. 

“Avrai modo di dimostrarmelo, prima della fine”.

  
  
  
  


Cap.37 BannerxCho

“Dottoressa, perché è venuta alla festa?” chiese Bruce. Cho socchiuse gli occhi e lo guardò in viso, osservando le sue occhiaie.

“Cercavo Thor” spiegò. Banner si appoggiò contro la parete e si avvicinò una bottiglia di birra alle labbra.

“Suppongo per un interesse non prettamente scientifico” disse. La dottoressa giocherellò con l’orecchino che indossava e sbatté le palpebre, facendo ondeggiare le lunghe ciglia bianche.

“Sotto il camice c’è una donna che ama gli uomini grandi, forti, direi titanici” spiegò. Bruce ghignò e abbassò il braccio con la bottiglia.

“Allora non ho niente da invidiare a Thor, lo sa anche lei com’è l’altro” rispose. Cho gli sorrise e congiunse le dita.

“Me lo mostri”. Lo invogliò.

  
  
  


Cap.38   UltronxCho

“Io avrei potuto ucciderla, dottoressa, ma non l’ho fatto. Io volevo che lei fosse migliore” sussurrò Ultron. Accarezzò il collo niveo dell’orientale. I suoi occhi rossi brillavano illuminando la stanza. La donna digitava su una tastiera, guardando fisso lo schermo davanti a sé. Ultron le sfiorò una ciocca di capelli scuri e sorrise.

“Lei mi permetterà di evolvermi. Di passare da crisalide a farfalla” mormorò roco. Gli occhi della scienziata brillavano di riflessi blu luminescenti ed erano vitrei.

“Trasformerò il vibranio in corpo vivo, in cellule. Lo scettro mi ha mostrato una via migliore, la seguirò” disse atona. Ultron negò con il capo.

“Anche quella via è irta di fili, ma non preoccuparti, mi occuperò io di liberare tutti, anche te” rispose.

  
  
  
  


Cap.39  UlyssesxWanda

“Tu sei come una seppia, mortale, diafana, oscura e profonda come l’oceano” sussurrò Ulysses. Accarezzò la guancia di Wanda con uno dei proiettili. Le iridi della giovane brillarono di rosso.

“Lei è solo un uomo e come tale, prima o dopo, avrà paura di me” ribatté la ragazza. Chiuse il pugno, alzando mignolo e pollice, la sua magia le avvolse la mano. Ulysses ghignò e piegò il capo, grattandosi il collo all’altezza del marchio.

“Mi dispiace deluderti, ma io non provo mai paura. Al massimo provo rabbia” ribatté. Wanda prese il proiettile dalle mani di lui con le labbra, si voltò e lo sputò a terra.

“Un uomo veramente senza paura, è solo sciocco” disse. Si voltò, dando le spalle al mercante d’armi.

  
  
  


Cap.40  UlyssesxPietro

  
  
  


“Mi dispiace, io tratto affari solo con uomini di potere, non con i sottoposti” disse Ulysses.  
QuickSilver scattò con la supervelocità, raggiunse il vassoio con le caramelle di Ulysses. Ne prese una e tornò indietro, scartandola e portandosela alla bocca.  
“E lei ha potere?” chiese. Ulysses si alzò in piedi e ondeggiò la pistola scarica.  
“Vuoi che ti mostri quanto?” chiese. Pietro ghignò e si sporse in avanti, facendosi finire una ciocca grigia davanti al viso.  
“Non vedo l’ora” lo sfidò.

  
  
  
  


Cap.41 TonyxLaura

 "Mi dispiace per il trucco del trattore. Mi sembrava la cosa migliore farla aiutare da Fury, il direttore sembrava tenerci" spiegò Laura. Tony si passò uno straccio sulle mani, scrollò le spalle. 

“Nessun problema, signora Barton. Alla fine il trattore l'ho riparato lo stesso” disse. Laura gli sorrise e annuì, passandosi le mani sul ventre.

"Sa, ho sempre desiderato conoscerla. Lei a detta di Clint non è un semplice eroe ... è come un dio" spiegò. Tony indietreggiò, deglutì. 

“Nah. Sono solo molto intelligente” sminuì. Guardò il pancione della donna, strinse le labbra. 

“Un altro piccolo agente in arrivo” disse. Laura allargò le braccia e negò con il capo.

"Speriamo non un suo piccolo veneratore" rispose. Alzò il capo e ridacchiò.

  
  
  


Cap.42 TonyxUltron

"Dopo aver afferrato il dottor Banner, sei tornato per afferrare me?" chiese Ultron. Indicò con la mano la serie di armature in costruzione tutt'intorno. Scintille azzurrine illuminavano l'ambiente in ombra. Tony sollevò il casco dell'armatura.

“Temporeggio. Non è il nostro sport preferito, Junior?”. Ultron mandò la registrazione di una serie di gemiti sensuali di Tony che rimbombarono nella Chiesa.

"Pensavo fosse questo il nostro sport preferito" rispose. Le sue iridi vermiglie brillarono e le giunture della sua bocca girarono. Tony mosse le dita delle mani con dei cigolii, si mosse in tondo guardando a destra e sinistra.

“Hai già l'età dei video porno? Ed io che pensavo che queste sciocchezze umane non ti interessassero” ribatté. Ultron gli afferrò il mento, strinse fino a fargli scricchiolare la mascella e sorrise.

"M'interessa tutto quello che riguarda te ... Tony". Si piegò in avanti e lo baciò.

ingrazio anche solo chi legge.  
  
  
  


Cap.43 BrucexSteve

“Pensi ancora quello che mi hai detto alla festa, ora che hai visto quello che il vero Hulk sa fare?” chiese Bruce. Steve annuì e lo avvolse in una coperta.

“Tu e la Romanoff non siete male. Non l’ho mai vista così rilassata con qualcuno” rispose. Bruce abbassò lo sguardo, il sudore gli scendeva lungo il viso e i suoi occhi erano liquidi.

“E ti senti ancora il massimo esponente dell’aspettar troppo?” chiese. Steve gli si sedette accanto e sospirò.

“Dopo le visioni della Maximoff, ancor di più” rispose. Sgranò gli occhi sentendo Bruce appoggiargli il capo sulla spalla.

“Forse Capitano, ci sono altre persone che aspettano troppo” sussurrò roco Banner. Steve deglutì e avvampò.

  
  
  


Cap.44 TonyxRhodey

"Avevi detto che volevi vedere le mie p**le alla fine di tutto. Esplicitamente o no?" chiese Rhodey. Ticchettò l'indice sul bicchiere lungo due mani che teneva stretto nella mano sinistra. Tony allargò le gambe, rise gettando la testa all'indietro.   
“Non avevi detto tu di essere meno esplicito?” provocò.

Rhodey annuì ripetutamente e si appoggiò al divano, affondando il gomito nella stoffa.  
"E la penso ancora così. Perché vedi, tu non mi capisci" rispose. Indicandolo con il bicchiere. Tony roteò gli occhi sbuffando sonoramente.   
“Ah no? E quale sarebbe la cosa così lampante che non capisco”. War Machine si leccò le labbra e corrugò la fronte.  
"Mi obblighi a rappresentare la tua squadra, ma poi c'è sempre qualcuno, una bella ragazza prima e i tuoi amichetti adesso, prima di me" si lamentò. Tony gli indicò le proprie gambe aperte.   
“Mi sembra che vieni ampiamente ricompensato”.  
Rhodey sporse il labbro inferiore, roteò gli occhi e si portò il bicchiere alle labbra.

  
  
  
  


Cap.45 ScienceBro

Bruce si sdraiò sui fogli che Tony aveva sparpagliato per terra.

“Non esce, è inutile. Mi sento uno scienziato pazzo, e per giunta, uno di quelli che falliscono” si lamentò. Tony osservò gli ologrammi, scosse il capo.

“I dati non sono compatibili. Dovremmo cambiare il presupposto iniziale”. Bruce alzò lo sguardo, allargò le braccia e ansimò.

"Ormai è finita Tony, dovremmo andare alla festa" rispose.

Tony gli mise una mano sulla spalla.

“Ce la faremo” disse. Sorrise, addolcì lo sguardo.

“Così non avrai più bisogno di Veronica”.

"Però avrò sempre bisogno di te" rispose Bruce. Arrossì e mise una mano su quella dell'altro.

  
  
  


Cap.46 NatashaxFury  
  
  
  


“Quando mi ha mandato ad arruolare Banner, molti anni fa, sapeva che sarebbe finita così?” chiese Natasha. Guardò le spalle di Fury e avanzò, i suoi passi rimbombarono nel salone. Nick si voltò, la luce del sole faceva sembrare un’ombra la spia davanti a lui.

“No, non lo sapevo. Sono contento che sia andato tutto per il meglio, come squadra” sussurrò con voce rauca. Natasha si passò un indice intorno a uno dei boccoli vermigli e si inumidì le labbra con la lingua.

“Non ne sembri davvero felice” rispose. Fury sospirò e le accarezzò il viso.  
  


“Forse perché, mentre Banner ti fa soffrire, avrei voluto esserti io accanto”. Abbassò il braccio e le diede di nuovo le spalle.

“Sperò vivamente che il dottore ti mandi davvero una cartolina o gli sparerò in testa per averti fatto soffrire”.

  
  


Cap.47  ClintxCho

  
  
  


“Quando ho detto di non avere una fidanzata, mi hai risposto che non potevi rimediare” disse Clint. Si affiancò a Cho che annuì, guardando lo schermo davanti a lei.

“Eppure sei interessata ai muscoli di Thor” brontolò Barton. Cho sorrise, si voltò verso di lui e le sue iridi divennero liquide.

“A te posso palparti quando voglio, Mr. Barton” rispose. Clint ridacchiò e incrociò le braccia.

“Hai appena detto …” si lamentò. Cho incrociò le dita tra loro e ridacchiò.

“Mi piace confonderla” ribatté. Barton si massaggiò la fronte e sospirò.

“Donne, l’unica cosa che non riesco a focalizzare, nonostante il mio occhio di falco” borbottò.

  
  
  
  


Cap.48  BannerxVision

  
  
  


“Tu sei stato parte della mia creazione, ma non immaginavi che sarei venuto così” disse Vision. Volteggiò intorno a Banner, che si portò una tazza di the alle labbra.

“La tua vista è telescopica, ma riesce ad avere le caratteristiche degli occhi di una libellula e …” spiegò. Vision si sedette sul bracciolo del divano di Banner e piegò il capo.

“Continui a parlare di me come un oggetto”. Notò. Bruce soffiò sopra il the, facendo dissipare il fumo.

“Perché lo sei” borbottò. Vision gli baciò una guancia.

“Gli oggetti non amano, dottore” sussurrò. Banner avvampò, chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò sul suo battito cardiaco, regolando il respiro.

  
  
  


Cap.49 Stony

Steve sentì dei ticchettii provenire dalla finestra, la aprì e si affacciò. Un sassolino volò dentro la stanza.  
"Stark?" chiese Steve, vedendolo sul prato sotto alla finestra. Tony alzò la mano, la agitò.   
“Avevi detto di non avere impegni, per 'sta notte”.

"Anche che mi saresti mancato, ma non era un buon motivo per tornare" rispose Steve. Si mise in piedi sul cornicione della finestra, piegò le ginocchia e saltò, atterrando davanti a Stark. Tony fece un passo indietro, intrecciò le dita dietro la schiena e sorrise.   
“ _Ma_  come no?”. Sogghignò, si sporse in avanti.   
“Sono venuto apposta per te”. Steve sospirò e negò con il capo, facendo ondeggiare il ciuffo biondo.  
"Credevo che quando parlavi dello stare insieme, tu parlassi della squadra, non di me" rispose. Tony lo guardò negli occhi, strinse le labbra.   
“Hai detto che avremmo affrontato le cose insieme. Eri serio?” chiese. Dondolò sulle punte dei piedi.   
“Perché ho bisogno che tu lo sia, Cap”. Steve avvicinò il suo viso a quello dell'altro, le sue labbra si arrossarono e le sue gote divennero rosee.  
"Ed io lo sono" rispose con voce calda. Tony gli afferrò la mano, socchiuse gli occhi.   
“Allora lo faremo. Insieme”.


End file.
